


Hot Mistake

by Marshmelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iconic Nomin moment, M/M, Making Out (a little bit), nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmelly/pseuds/Marshmelly
Summary: Jaemin can't sleep because of his embarrassing mistake at the SMTown Concert in Dubai, Jeno tries to help and 'things' happen... (･∀･)





	Hot Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Story happened because of Nomins iconic moment at the SMTown Concert in Dubai. I just had to write something about it. ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ
> 
> And I know, it's a little bit to late but better late than never. Or something like that. 
> 
> English isn't my first language, therefore I'm really sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Have fun reading! ( ᐛ )و

It was late at night, probably around midnight when Jaemin woke up. He just couldn't get himself to sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes his embarrassing moment from much earlier made an appearance inside his head. Just thinking about it made his whole face turn red.

He made a stupid mistake at the SMTown concert in Dubai. He literally introduced himself as his best friend Jeno not long ago. Jenos look of confusion, when he stepped a little bit forward to observe him, was in some kind of way a wake up call back to reality. He quickly cleared the misunderstanding by telling the audience his real name. (But not without dying in secondhand embarrassment first, without anyone noticing of course.) 

How could that happen? He knew the answer already but was too proud to admit it. (He still did it though) 

He was nervous, yeah. But the main reason was that his mind was full of Jeno. And in that particular moment more than just ‘full’. It was more likely overflowing from all of his brain cells. So it's only understandable that Jaemin said his name as a result. 

He tossed and turned in his bed to make his thoughts disappear into thin air but it didn't quite work that way. He was still thinking about his mistake and especially Jeno. Give me a break, brain! 

“Nana? Is everything okay?” Shit. He totally forgot that Jeno was his roommate for the time being in Dubai, but as soon as he heard him he remembered. But Jaemin was sure he had heard the slightly older snoring, so why wasn't he asleep yet? Did he wake him up with the dilemma he's going through?

“Hah.. Ha. Of course Jeno, everything's awesome. I'm just… thirsty.” For you. Jaemin slapped himself loudly on his forehead. Stop thinking like that. He awkwardly laughed. 

“Did you just slap yourself? You know that if you need help with that you can ask me. I would gladly beat your ass.” Jenos quiet melodious laugh rang through their hotel room and made Jaemin bite his lip in frustration. How can someone laugh so beautifully? 

“Your not funny Jenojam.” Jaemin softly murmured and stood up from his bed to get his water bottle from the table in front of him. He needed to cool himself down, so he gulped down a lot. 

When he looked over to Jeno he saw that the boy was sitting upright on his bed with messy hair that made Jaemin crinkle up the bottle of water by using a little bit too much pressure in his hands. 

Jeno was looking straight back at him. He literally felt the eye smile directed to him through the semi darkness that enveloped both. It wasn't that dark but Jaemin really wished for more light in that moment. 

_I should have switched the light on, that way I could have seen his smile better._  
_\- Wait what? No. That would be pure torture.  
_\- Don't lie to yourself Jaemin.. You love it.__

____

____

Jaemins thoughts run wild. He was sure that he looked like a complete idiot in front of his best friend. He didn't even notice that Jeno was making his way closer to him. 

He only realized it when Jenos face appeared right in front of his. “You are so cute, Jaemin-ah” Jenos smile grew wider as he laughed again. 

Jaemin couldn't believe his ears. He felt himself get hot all over again. But he couldn't show it to Jeno so he said the first thing his brain told him. “You are much cuter.”

“Oh. Is that the reason why you introduced yourself as me earlier? You're totally crushing on me dude.” Jeno jokingly pinched both cheeks of Jaemin and observed his reaction. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw his best friend scrunching up his face in offense. Or was it anxiety? 

“A.. Am I that obvious?” Jaemin whispered as quietly as the wind outside. Oh. My. God. Did I really just said that? Jaemins eyes grew bigger as he realized what he said. 

He almost instantly pushed Jeno aside and went straight back to his bed, but not before taking his water bottle with him. He would probably need it later. Maybe when he acts like nothing had happened, everything would be back to ‘normal’.

But Jeno had something else on his mind. With a confused face he turned back to Jaemin who ran a hand through his hair. 

“What do you mean?” Jeno closed the distance between the two of them, by holding Jaemins wrist to stop him from going farther away. 

With a strong grip, he pulled his best friend closer to him. They were facing each other now, with almost no space between them. When Jaemin realized what happened he almost instantly forgot how to breath. Jeno looked so good.

“So.. I was right. You do have a crush on me! You wouldn't be acting so weird if not. Oh my God, Nana. Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Jeno laughed right into Jaemins face and booped his nose. 

“I.. I.. What? NO! I'm not crushing on you!” Jaemin tried to break free from his best friends grip but it was useless. “Yaah! You are the one acting weird, let me leave.”

“Stop denying your feelings Jaemin! We both know you're lying. Just… shut up and act like the confident guy I know you are.” Jeno teased Jaemin by leaning in even closer. 

“Don't tell me what to do!” Jaemin glared at Jeno and bit his lips in frustration. Jeno was basically forcing Jaemin to kiss the living shit out of him. And that is exactly what Jaemin is about to do, he doesn't even care anymore. 

Jaemin was completely awestruck how perfectly their lips fit with each other. They were just pressing their lips against one another, both too shy to go further. But Jaemin really wanted more, so he grabbed a handful of Jenos hair and yanked him closer, which made Jeno groan softly. But that wasn't enough, Jenos mouth was still closed. Is he doing that on purpose?

Jaemin broke their kiss, soon after he realized Jeno was fucking with him. “Are you serious right now? Stop playing hard to get and open your mouth! I wanna taste more of you!” Jaemin realized way too late what he just said. But he couldn't care less, Jeno was making him crazy. 

“Why don't you try harder? It's not that hard.” Jeno smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. Jaemin incidentally heard the emphasis Jeno put on the last word he said, which made him close their distance again. 

They kissed again, but this time Jaemin went full tongue on Jenos lips. He even bit into them, which finally granted him the much wanted and needed entry. Their tongues met and danced around each other. Both softly moaned at the sensation, but stopped almost abruptly. They broke apart again, and tried their best to regain their breaths. 

“That was… really nice.. And kinda messy.” Jeno was the first to speak up, still breathing hard. He smiled at Jaemin. “But I still liked it… you should've done it much earlier.”

Jaemin pushed Jeno roughly away from him, he was way too close, he needed space or else he would be all over Jeno again. “It's your fault! You weren't giving me the right signals. I thought you only liked me as a friend…” 

“Seriously? You are the one who's flirty with everyone! The way you always look at Renjun, made me think you like him more!” Jeno pouted and whacked Jaemins head forcefully. 

“Ow! Yaah! Okay, we both are at fault! But that doesn't matter anymore. Let's go to sleep, you muscle asshole. We have to get up at 5 in the morning, and it's like almost 1am.” Jaemin playfully poked Jenos side. 

“Shit, I totally forgot. We're going to look like freaking zombies, dude!” Jeno laughed and gave Jaemin a soft peck on his cheek. “Good night. Let's talk about this later…” And with that Jeno went to bed, leaving Jaemin alone in the middle of their room. 

Jaemin never thought that his embarrassing mistake, would end up being the best thing happening in his life. Everything would've probably ended differently, if he hadn't messed up at their SMTown Concert. He would have never kissed Jeno that way.

Jaemin felt giddy inside and started dancing happily. He heard some shifting coming from Jeno. “Yah, Nana. Stop dancing, and go to bed. It was your plan after all.”

“I'm on my way!” Jaemin decided that sleeping next to Jeno was much more comfortable than sleeping alone, so he climbed into his best friends bed. They did that a lot, in the past. But this time it was a little bit different, and Jaemin was more than content with it. He smiled and snuggled closer into Jenos side as he drifted of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You did it! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ
> 
> I hope you liked it~  
> And thanks for reading, it means a lot. :3


End file.
